


Silk & Chains

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Nipple Play, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jafar's magic leaves Jasmine helpless to his wicked desires





	1. Chapter 1

“At last, the time has come for you to bow to me, princess,” Jafar said with a wicked grin. Magic blasted out of the eyes of his snake staff before Jasmine could move, trapping her to the spot. They were alone in the transformed throne room, the firelight from the lanterns overhead filling the room with red light. “Now then, let’s have a little fun, shall we?”

His magic slid over her body and in a flash of red light, her palace clothing was replaced with revealing crimson garb. Her breasts were pressed together, high and tight, leaving a long expanse of her abdomen bare, the edges of her hips cresting above the gold waistband of the opaque pants. Her hair was swept up in a thick tail atop her head, falling down past her shoulders in a curl like the hood of a cobra. Long golden earrings brushed the top of her naked shoulders and a snake cuff gripped her upper arm, marking her as a slave.

“Much better,” Jafar purred as magical chains bound her wrists in front of her, the heavy shackles digging into her wrists. “Red is truly your color, my dear.”

She remained rooted to the spot but she glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes. “Let me go, you snake,” she spat. “I will never bow to you.”

“You call me a snake and yet there is such venom in your words,” he chuckled, running his fingers lightly across the top of her shoulders as his eyes roved over her body. “We are more alike than you realize, my dear, and that is why my victory over you is so sweet.”

Jafar stepped away to take a seat on her father’s throne, regarding her with undisguised lust. “Still, that’s no way to speak to your future husband. Lips like yours should be made for kissing, those luscious breasts of yours for pleasure. Now, slave, come to me.”

His magic flowed over Jasmine’s throat, making her unable to speak. She was dragged over to where Jafar sat, his erection already apparent beneath his robes. She struggled but the magic made her bow low. She fell to her knees and bent over at the waist so that her long hair touched the ground.

“Yes, how delicious to see you helpless in my grasp,” Jafar hissed. He clapped and her chains tugged at her wrists, dragging her to her feet. The moment she stood before him, he reached out and pulled her roughly onto his lap.

He kissed her then, long and hard, and his wicked hands traveled over her curves with terrible passion. His magic held her helplessly still and by the time the kiss ended, she felt herself growing damp with desire. Despite her fear and her hatred, Jafar’s magic had melted away her body’s tension and his every touch sent a ripple of pleasure down her spine.

“See how your body responds to me, slave?” Jafar asked, smiling as he stared at down where her nipples stood at attention, straining against the red silk of her top. “You crave my touch even as your mind reviles me. I have studied the art of pleasure in many lands and I promise that before I’m done, you will beg me for release.”

He kissed her once more, this time thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth as he undid the knot of fabric between her breasts. Jasmine flinched as the cold air glided across her sensitive nipples and Jafar chuckled as he pulled away. He stared at her naked chest, groaning with lust as he traced his fingers across her nipples.

The sensation went straight to Jasmine’s core with an electric jolt and she gasped as he kneaded her breasts, twisting her nipples with agonizing precision. She bit back a moan of desire, the sound breaking through the magical silence at her throat, making Jafar smile with wicked delight.

“Such lovely breasts you have, Jasmine,” he said, tracing his fingers over her skin in a way that made her ache for his rough touch at her nipples once more. “Larger than expected and so responsive. Let’s see how they taste, shall we?”

His tongue began to lap at her right nipple and Jasmine felt as though her blood crackled with electricity. His saliva was warm on her flesh as he continued to pleasure her, his hands trailing down her spine to snare her waist.

“Delicious,” Jafar groaned as he raised his head and fondled her other breast. The edge of his thin beard ticked her rib cage as he flicked her left nipple with his tongue. “I can feel your heart pounding, your skin warming and practically begging for more pleasure. Truly, I could suckle at those lovely breasts all night, to bring you to completion without ever touching your virgin folds. But, that would be too cruel. I am about to burst just at the sight of you and a sultan will not be denied his pleasure.”

He snapped his fingers and Jasmine's pants dissolved magically, leaving her completely naked on Jafar’s lap. His magic made her thighs spread wide, her back arch invitingly. She dared a look down for a moment and saw that her bare legs were in stark contrast to his rich robes, her pussy just inches away from his hardness, her breasts quivering with each ragged breath.

His hands glided lower to massage her ass cheeks and she blushed as she realized how wet she already was, how her greedy body wanted more. Jafar groaned and inserted his left thumb between her legs to tickle the edge of her vaginal lips, slowly stroking his way up to her clit. His touch made her flinch but between the chains and his magic, she only succeeded in grinding her breasts against his chest, her clit against his thumb.

“Please, Jafar,” she panted, her voice barely above a whisper as he started to push his thin fingers inside of her, his magic tightening like a noose around her throat. “Don't do this, I will be ruined. You've had your fun, now please, stop it!”

He ignored her request and continued to stroke her aching slit. “I’m the one in control now, princess,” he growled as he opened the front of his robes to expose himself. “Now, scream for me.”

He pushed inside of her then with a low grunt and she couldn’t help but cry out as his large manhood parted her virgin folds. She was so aroused from his earlier caresses that the pain mingled with pleasure. Tears fell from her eyes as he began to thrust in and out, filling her most secret of places with his dark desire. Jafar's grip on her hips was brutally tight as he set a fast rhythm, reaching between them to press his fingers against her clit once more. In a few moments, her body began to crest from the friction, making her moan.

“Yes, Jasmine,” he panted as he gripped her right breast, twisting the nipple hard between his fingers. “You are so beautiful, my desert flower, my slave. I can’t wait to taste you again before this night is done.”

He gripped her ponytail and yanked her head forward, forcing her to look him in the eye as his last thrust sent her over the edge. She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body, her pussy clenching around him as he finished, burying himself deep inside of her with a final wicked roar.

Jasmine trembled against Jafar's chest as the pleasure faded, leaving her aching and full of shame.

"Very good," Jafar said, kissing her throat as he pulled out. His magic flowed over them once again and hours passed in mere seconds, the sunset outside turning to deep night. "Now it's time for you to give yourself to me willingly. Show me just how much you want your father to live, princess."

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, princess,” Jafar said, leaning back into the throne with a wicked grin. “Show me just how much you want your father to live.”

Disgust warred with fear in her lovely eyes before she finally nodded. “Very well, master,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She knew that she had to play to his ego, to make him feel as though he were in total control. “Please, allow me to dance for you.”

“Yes,” Jafar hissed, his member already growing hard. “Dance for me, slave.”

He clapped his hands and music began to fill the air, the slow drum beats deep and sensual. Jasmine’s shackles clinked gently as she moved to the far end of the throne room and tied seven scarves of different colors around her waist.  When she turned back to face Jafar, she saw that her red harem pants had been replaced by a short, thin, skirt that displayed her long legs. 

She blushed as she caught sight of herself in a mirror trapped in a shining pile of gold near the throne. Jafar’s magic had smoothed her hair back into a glossy ponytail, the dark kohl around her eyes perfectly restored. No sign remained of the tears she had shed while he had forced himself on her earlier that night, no sign of the princess she had been before Jafar’s magic had turned her into nothing more than a beautiful slave.

“So, there is some modestly left in you after all,” Jafar said, mockingly as he noticed her blushing. “Good. Modesty is a fine quality in a wife. I shall enjoy breaking you of it in the bridal chamber.”

“I will never marry you!” Jasmine snapped, leaping forward with a scarf between her hands. She tried to jump onto the throne and strangle Jafar but his magic slammed her to her knees just a few inches away from where he sat.

“Let me go!” she screamed, desperately bashing her fists against the solid wall of air he had summoned between them. “Isn’t it enough that you have Agrabah, that you are holding my father prisoner, that you have taken my virginity? My family is ruined, and you have all of the power in the world. Let us go into exile but please, stop this sick torture.”

Jafar stared deep into Jasmine’s eyes, thrilling at the hatred he saw there. “I’m afraid I can do no such thing, my flower,” he said, his deep voice husky with lust. “I lived for years playing second fiddle to your idiot father, barely keeping this country from ruin. I have burned with desire for you from the moment you declared that you were no prize to be won. It is true that I have committed high treason by taking the throne and deflowering the crown princess.”

Jafar held out his snake staff and forced Jasmine to look into the ruby eyes. “But, I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, the sultan on high, and you are mine to do with as I please.”

His magic rolled down Jasmine’s spine and she shuddered as a warmth began to fill her, making her eyelids feel heavy.

“Very good,” Jafar said, leaning back once more against the throne. “Now, pussycat, let’s try this again. Dance for me, give yourself to me willingly, and I will consider letting your father live.”

“As you command, master,” Jasmine said, her voice sweet and full of promise.

Despite her honeyed words, her mind still burned with rage. Desperately, she tried to make her body stop rising from where she knelt on the ground, to do anything but what Jafar’s magic was making her do. But the magic was too powerful, and the beating of the drums was pulsing through her blood. She had been practicing how to dance for her future husband since she was a young girl and her muscles spun her into the familiar motions.

Her hips began to undulate, weaving slow but complex patterns in time with the music. Her arms wove gracefully around her as she danced her way around the throne room, flexing her toned stomach as the first of the scarves fell at Jafar’s feet.

The dance continued for several more minutes, growing faster and more challenging. Scarves floated gracefully through the air as she untied them one by one, revealing more of her legs and waist. When the second to last scarf fell to her feet, she dared to look over at Jafar. His eyes were narrowed with pleasure and his member was erect in his hand. When she met his eyes, he smiled.

“Go on,” he hissed. “Remove the last veil and come to me.”

His magic brokered no argument and Jasmine swept into the final steps of the dance, each motion bringing her closer to her captor. She swayed to the top of the steps leading up to the throne and stood within inches of Jafar’s gleeful face, dropping the last scarf to the ground as she flexed her stomach muscles one last time.

Jafar’s tongue was on her bellybutton the second the music stopped, and he gripped her hips hard with both hands. His wicked tongue tickled her there for a few seconds as his magic held her still with her arms high above her head.

“Very good, my dear,” he growled, roughly massaging her ass as his hardness ground against the scrap of silk on her thighs. “I never imaged the sight of you dancing for my pleasure would be quite so erotic. How I wished to throw you to the ground and ravage you.”

Jasmine’s heart pounded loudly in her chest as Jafar’s tongue slid up her ribcage, his grip tight on her hips.

“But we will save such things for later. The dance was only part of our bargain. It is time for you to give yourself to me willingly, slave.”

“Yes,” Jasmine said, her voice a breathy sigh despite the rage in her heart. Pure hatred made her blood boil and she fought against the magic as her hands slowly lowered to her side once more. “I wish to pleasure you now, only these chains are restricting my movements. Remove them, please, my master.”

Jafar merely chuckled at her attempt. “Elegantly done, princess,” he said, stroking himself once more. “But I’m afraid I can’t release those pretty wrists of yours. Besides, the sight of you chained and helpless is quite the aphrodisiac.” His magic slid over her mind once more, softening the heat of her anger. “Show yourself to me, Jasmine, give your body to me the way you wanted to give it to that street rat.”

“As you wish.”

Jasmine’s chained wrists slowly rose to the level of her chest and her fingers untied the red silk top. She held the fabric gently against herself for a moment, staring down at Jafar’s hideous leer, before allowing her breasts to bounce free. Her nipples were puffy and slightly pink from Jafar’s attentions earlier that night and she blushed as his eyes raked over her half naked body.

Jafar’s mouth watered at the sight of her breasts, her toned stomach making the curve between her breasts and her hips deliciously full. He imagined tasting every inch of her gorgeous skin in the days to come just to make her moan.

Wearing nothing but the skimpy skirt and her golden slippers, Jasmine knelt in front of him and began to stroke his large member. She touched him gently at first, her slim fingers barely wrapping around his throbbing shaft, before she leaned forward and wrapped her breasts around his manhood.

Jafar groaned with pleasure as Jasmine began to slide up and down, grinding him against her pillow soft cleavage.

Goaded on by Jafar’s magic, Jasmine then did something she had only dreamed of doing for Aladdin. She leaned down and licked the tip of his manhood. Jafar moaned as her tongue flicked at his head and he buried his fingers in her hair, forcing himself fully into her mouth.

Jasmine gagged and tried to pull away, only to have his strong hands keep her in place. Trapped between his magic and his hands, she relaxed and tried to take as much of him in her mouth as she could. Jafar pounded himself hard into her mouth, panting as she continued to press her breasts against him. In merely a few moments, Jafar’s hips bucked and he came down her throat.

“Swallow it, slave,” he growled as Jasmine felt ready to be sick.

Tears slid down her cheeks as his magic forced her to obey his command and she swallowed as much of his cum as she could while the rest of it dripped down her chin.

“Very good,” Jafar said, breathing hard as Jasmine used her discarded top to wipe her mouth clean. Jasmine flushed with shame as she stood, her scalp aching where he had pulled her hair, still tasting him on her tongue. “But we aren’t finished yet.”

Jasmine stared at Jafar in horror as his member grew hard once more, aided by his terrible red magic. Her own body began to heat with desire as the magic swept over her, making her nipples harden and her pussy wet.

The magic then made her sensuously swing her hips once more, dancing with her ass close to his face as she undid the ribbons of her skirt. She let the skirt fall to the ground and stopped dancing, turning back to face Jafar. She stood there silently, painfully aware of her nakedness, with her chained wrists clasped submissively before her waist.

“Yes,” Jafar growled once more. “How beautiful you are. Just one more change.” He clapped his hands and the ties holding her hair in place snapped, making her hair fall in heavy waves around her naked body. "Perfect. You have such lovely hair, my dear, as black as a cobra's stripes."

Jafar leaned forward and ran his fingers through her hair, his touch surprisingly gentle as he arranged the silken strands around her shoulders to frame her pert breasts. The chains at her wrists flashed gold and dissolved as he forced her arms behind her back. Tighter shackles then formed, connected by a short chain that forced her to keep her wrists together. The posture made her breasts rise higher and Jafar licked his lips as he groped her tits. His hardness pressed against her lower back and he bit down on the top of her shoulder hard enough to bruise, his tongue tracing lazy circles against the bite mark as she flinched in pain. 

Jasmine felt the compulsion of the magic ease as Jafar suddenly stopped mauling her breasts and she knew then that it was time for her to give herself completely to her most hated enemy. She turned slowly and saw that a huge bed with a cobra shaped headboard now stood where a pile of gold had once been. She walked toward the bed with her heart pounding, the sheets the same color of the ruby eyes of Jafar's hideous staff. 

Balancing as best she could with her bound hands, she sat on the bed and slid to the center. Her hair fanned around her and she saw that the red sheets made her tan skin positively glow.

She looked up at Jafar where he sat on the throne and slowly leaned back, spreading her legs. “Take me, Jafar,” she said, simply and without fear. “Please.”

Jafar could barely stand, he was so hard, and the sight of Jasmine inviting him to bed was almost more than he could take. With a snap of his fingers, he was suddenly in the bed beside Jasmine, still dressed in his dark robes.

He climbed on top of her then and kissed her with great passion. Jasmine kissed him back, closing her eyes and imagining that it was her wedding night with Aladdin. Just thinking about her beloved made her heart beat faster and Jafar’s wicked tongue danced against hers with practiced care. Within a few moments, she was moaning softly with desire.

“Are you sure about this, princess?” Jafar asked, his voice shattering her fantasy. “You would do well to remember who is in your bed.” He wrapped his fingers slowly around her throat and stared down at her with predatory menace. “Do you give your body to me freely?”

Jasmine flinched and knew that Jafar had guessed what she was thinking. “Yes,” she whispered, biting back tears as she stared into his terrible eyes. “I offer myself to you freely as your slave and as your sultana.”

Jafar smiled with victory but said nothing as he began to roll her nipples between his fingers. Jasmine gasped and arched her back at the pleasure it gave her, his wicked hands making her clit swell.

His fingers traveled there next and he flicked his middle finger gently against her bud. The sensation made Jasmine moan shamelessly and Jafar smiled with wicked glee. He lowered his head and rolled his tongue across her clit, reveling in the taste of her honey. He teased her there for a few moments until Jasmine's thighs tightened around his head, drawing him in closer. 

"Not so fast, pussycat," Jafar admonished, roughly widening her thighs and raising his head. Jasmine blushed furiously and avoided looking him in the eye. "You forget, I am your master now and I will give you pleasure only when I see fit." 

He clicked his fingers and his magic reduced the pressure building inside of her. "That's better," Jafar said, nodding his approval as Jasmine's panting breath slowed. "Now, where we?" 

In an instant, Jafar's magic flowed over them and forced Jasmine to flip onto her stomach before making her rise up onto her knees. 

"Ah, yes," Jafar hissed, licking his lips as he stared down at her round ass. "Abject humiliation." 

He then slipped two long fingers into her ass, sliding past her resistance with a hard push. Jasmine screamed at the intrusion and Jafar laughed at her pain, flexing his fingers inside of her once virgin hole. He played with her ass for a few more moments, enjoying the way she whimpered and squirmed. 

"Never forget that I am the one in control, slave," he hissed in her ear as he forced two fingers of his other hand into her vagina, spreading her wide.

Jasmine wept with shame at how good it felt to have his fingers deep inside of her pussy, how she secretly loved the way her bound wrists kept her breasts high enough to slide over the silk sheets in a way that gave her greater pleasure. Jafar removed the fingers in her ass and his thumb made rough circles around her clit. She told herself that the sex meant nothing, that she was only submitting to save her father, but those thoughts fell away as Jafar thrust himself into her aching pussy.

Jafar grabbed her hair and bent down to swallow her scream with a kiss as he began to fuck her hard. Jasmine trembled in his arms, tears rolling down her beautiful face even as she cried out with pleasure. Her hips started to move in time with his, allowing him to slide in deeper.

Then, just as Jasmine was about to cum, Jafar pulled out. He slapped her ass and threw her down onto her back, enjoying the way her pretty breasts bounced. He stared down at the naked princess with intense satisfaction. Every inch of her was flushed with pleasure, all from his doing. 

“Jafar, no,” Jasmine whimpered, her dark eyes wild with desire. She spread her legs, offering herself to him again with a helpless expression. “Please, don’t stop.”

Jafar merely slid his tongue over her right nipple, his left hand massaging her other breast.

“Your turn, my dear,” he said, sliding down beside her on the bed. “I want you to show me how much you want me.”

As much as Jasmine wished to smother him with the red sheets, the power of his magic forbade her from doing so. Her bondage suddenly dissolved and she stretched her aching arms for a moment before the heavy chains reformed and held her wrists in front of her waist. Jafar kissed throat and continued to fondle her tits, making her molten with desire.

Silently, Jasmine rose to her knees and straddled him, leaning forward to kiss him and suck on his tongue. Her hands slid down the front of his robes until she found his hardness and slid down atop him.

Jafar watched as Jasmine impaled herself on his manhood, her beautiful face flushed with shame and need. Her long hair fell around them both as Jafar’s hands helped guide her hips into a slow rhythm. That slow rhythm soon grew faster as Jasmine began to moan, throwing her head back and riding him harder. His fingers found her clit dripping wet and he rubbed her jewel until she screamed with pleasure and release. Jasmine fell forward, dizzy with bliss, but Jafar kept thrusting, seeking his own pleasure.

Jasmine moaned softly and tried to climb off but Jafar wouldn’t let her, his hands keeping her hips bucking hard against him as his magic allowed him to ride from one orgasm to the next in a matter of seconds.

“At last,” he moaned as the former princess continued to cry out in pleasure, her juices mingling with his seed. “You are mine.”

Jasmine collapsed in his arms and he pulled her close, rolling her over onto her back once more. Then, he climbed on top, favoring the view of her pretty face lost to the pleasure he was giving them both. Her perky breasts continued to bounce enticingly beneath him as he summoned his staff to his side. He ran the fangs of the staff gently across her hard nipples, the cold metal making her whimper. 

Jasmine's breath was coming in ragged gasps as her orgasm faded at last, sweat glistening along her slim throat. Jafar licked the sweat away, enjoying the way it made her gasp and curl her toes. 

"Ticklish, are we?" he taunted, lightly tracing his fingers down her clavicle. Jasmine flinched at the sensation, her skin puckering as though he had touched her with ice. "I'll remember that for later." 

He kissed her velvety lips again, still slowly thrusting and enjoying every moment of his victory over the once proud princess. 

Another orgasm ripped through Jafar and he leaned into it, sucking hard on Jasmine's left nipple as he shuddered with violent pleasure. When he quieted, he made a glittering gold crown and sent it to rest at the top of Jasmine's head.

Just as the crown settled on her hair, Jafar’s magic fell away and Jasmine’s mind snapped back to reality. She began to struggle against him but Jafar pinned her bound wrists in place above her head, drinking in the rage in her dark eyes. His magic engorged his manhood once more and he sent a thread of power into Jasmine, making her pleasure equal to his own. 

“You are mine, Jasmine,” Jafar repeated, as she climaxed helplessly for a third time. Her slim hands clenched the sheets and her thighs tightened around his hips as he rammed mercilessly against her g-spot. “My queen and my slave, forever.”

Jasmine gritted her teeth, biting back tears, as Jafar held her down with rough hands. His thrusts were slower and she realized that he was no longer aided by magic save for his freakish ability to orgasm so quickly. The weight of him kept her pinned against the sheets as he stared into her eyes, grinning like a madman. "Oh yes, Jasmine," he groaned as the pressure started building between her legs once more. The sound of his manhood sliding in and out of her wet pussy made Jasmine want to die of humiliation. "That's just how I like it. Hate me, curse me, but desire me all the same. Now, give your pleasure to me." Jasmine lost every last scrap of her self control as Jafar's magic vibrated hard against her clit. "Stop it, please, Jafar!" she screamed, pulling against her chains helplessly. The vibrations only intensified and she screamed his name again. "No! Jafar, stop! Jafar!" Her words turned into a nameless cry of pleasure as they climaxed together for the final time. When he pulled out, he kissed her roughly. As his tongue moved to slide into her mouth, Jasmine quickly moved her head and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He growled and raised his hand to slap her, only to stop as a deep voice cried out, “Get your hands off her, you snake!”

Jasmine’s eyes sprang open and she saw Aladdin standing on the far end of the throne room, a sword in his hands. Jafar slowly turned and climbed off the bed, giving Aladdin a good view of Jasmine’s naked body. Aladdin nearly dropped with sword with shock and Jasmine scrambled to cover herself with the sheets, tears streaming down her eyes.

“Aladdin!” she shouted. “Run, please, get out of here. He’ll kill you!”

“Ah, ah, ah, princess,” Jafar admonished as the bed dissolved and the sheets reformed into her harem garb. “Your time is up.” She was then lifted into the air and a magical hourglass slammed down around her, the hot sand searing her shoulders as it started to fall.

Jafar then rounded on Aladdin with rage. “A snake, am I?” he hissed, his eyes glowing with magic. “Let me show you just how snake-like I can be.”


End file.
